


Fethry's Experiment

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Diary/Journal, Experimentation, Gen, Kink, Omorashi, Potty Dance, Science Experiments, Wetting, pee holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Fethry conducts a special experiment in the underwater lab of the future. His day's about to get a whole lot wetter.





	Fethry's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm basically going down the list of ducks I want to see needing to pee. I wrote this one differently than my other work, going for that diary entry/stream of consciousness storytelling kind of thing. I also decided to set this the day before The Depths of Cousin Fethry!, so there's that too.
> 
> Featured art by Bibarel_Rei (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/bibarelrei)

_ _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was quite a productive day. I gained some valuable insight into the physiology of my body. Would you like to hear all about it? I thought you would, considering you’re the only one I can talk to down here on the ocean floor._

_So things started out normally in my uncle Scrooge’s underwater lab of the future. I woke up, stretched and said good morning to the crew as well as the underwater plant leaves floating by the porthole in my room. It was then I felt a strong urge in my bladder. That water bottle I drank before bed must’ve been processed rather quickly. I rushed to the bathroom and relieved myself. It felt so good. I think I may have had a dream related to my urge but the details are fuzzy._

_After I left and put on my work uniform (my favorite turtleneck and red jacket) did I gain the idea to try and explore how much I could hold and for how long. I was only the janitor, technically, but I thought it would be thrilling to contribute to the scientific community in an unorthodox way. Science always did fascinate me in school and I thought this would be my chance to show uncle Scrooge my diverse talents. I had to run it by the crew first, of course, and they all glowed their approval. Except for Hans. Although I think he just disagreed to be different._

_Anyway, I get a shipment of clean water every so often, so I would use that for the experiment. I would drink 2 water bottles across half an hour, then start a timer from the moment the first urge hit. Then I would go about my daily activities until my bladder gave out. Simple, which is what I like about science. The most complex discussions can result from the most simple of trials._

_Sylvia has such a way with words._

_I drank the water to begin the test. It got a bit hard with the second bottle as my stomach filled up, but I completed them both. To make sure I wouldn’t sneak off to use the toilet when the crew wasn’t looking, I locked it from the inside. I know how to get it open again later, so it was no trouble. Then it was time for my daily swab of the Tully Observatory. I took notes throughout the process so I’ll share some of them with you. Don’t try to demand co-author credit later on, though, okay?_

_“10:32 a.m., 1 hour since drink, swabbed Tully Observatory, I feel an urge but it’s easy to concentrate on the work at hand, stomach still feels full, 4/10”_

_Next, I put on my wetsuit for some exercise. The water was rather brisk today, which didn’t help my urge. It almost felt worse than it really was. Plus all that water sloshing around in my belly...remind me never to drink that much again. It was necessary only for the sake of science. I will say, the smoke towers were not as active as they usually were, which struck me as odd. Perhaps that will be an experiment for another time._

_“11:25 a.m., went outside for swim, cold water amplified urge, stomach feels less full which means all the water is being processed down, 5.5/10”_

_I decided to feed the worms after that. They were overjoyed to see me. Of course, their way of showing love is squeezing the life out of you so not everyone may understand or want to meet them, but I think it’s a lovely gesture all the same. But after a while, the squeezing really started to make my bladder uncomfortable. I squirmed a little bit as I gave them their food, then I mustered up the best compliments I could think of and they let me go. As I walked away, I noticed the urge was nigh on impossible to ignore now. I swayed my hips slightly to ease my steps._

_“11:52 a.m., fed worms and became trapped in their embrace for a while, squeezing put pressure on bladder, NOTE: rapid consumption of liquid correlates to rapid filling of bladder, swaying hips, 7/10”_

_As time went on I found it harder and harder to stay still. All that liquid was stretching my bladder like a balloon, and I started to step from side to side at rest, almost like I really had to be somewhere and was looking for the first opportunity to split. Fascinating how my brain was thinking about how to leave the room and head for the bathroom, and translated that into what some people would call my “potty dance.” I couldn’t focus much on the cleaning at that point. The only constant though in my mind was how bad the urge was getting._

_“12:35 p.m., hard to focus on anything but the urge, near impossible to stand still, lower region feels full and taut, 8.2/10”_

_I decided to sit down by the great glass window in the Tully Observatory to take the weight off my legs. I settled into the cushion, but my bladder hardly made me comfortable. I kept my legs crossed at the knees, hoping that squeezing would take the edge off the strong sensations I was feeling in my crotch. It was as if it was knocking at the entrance beneath my feathers, pleading with me to let it out. I couldn’t do that, though. The experiment had not yet reached its conclusion._

_I felt eyes staring at me, from the abyss. There was no one to see me out through the window, but I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I felt so vulnerable, sitting there with my need on display for whoever would swim by and see. It was a rush I had never felt before, and I would’ve sat there some more if my bladder didn’t start hurting. Whimpers were escaping my beak as I continued to hold. It was almost childlike the way I was expressing my need, and I thought back to when we were on a road trip and I really needed to pee. Does the brain go back to that childlike state at a certain bladder capacity? As I took notes, it was almost useless to concentrate on putting form to my words, but I managed it somehow._

_“12:51 p.m., have to employ physical means of holding in the urge, legs crossed, thighs squeezing together, bladder pressure beginning to hurt, not sure how much longer I can last, 9/10”_

_I stood up to check on my crew and was momentarily stunned to feel so much liquid slosh around in my below region. It had a taut weight and pressure to it, and the ache in my crotch was turned up a notch. It felt like I was holding back a flood, and that it would burst out of me at any time. I put a hand between my legs and felt a shiver up my spine. I stepped in place like that, my hand adding another layer of defense to the load I had to hold. I kept it there all the way back to my office._

_The urge was all I could think about. I panted and moaned with the effort of holding it in. My crotch burned, and as I sat in my chair, I couldn’t help but rub myself down there to quell the burning._

_“1:01 p.m., now grabbing myself, cannot remain still, bouncing and rocking in chair, wetting possibly imminent, 10/10”_

_I drummed my fingers on the desk as my thighs opened and closed, and my feet bounced against the floor. The urge was too strong for me to bear and I found myself expressing that pressure to no one. “I gotta pee so baaaaad,” I’d groan, feeling the weight of that rock inside me beg for release._

_Then it happened._

_I grunted, feeling a mighty urge wash over me like a wave, and my crotch burned. I pushed on it but a felt a jet of wetness splish across my palm. I sucked in to close the opening, the urge worse than ever now. A cold sweat broke over me. I did everything I could to not leak more as I wrote this final note down._

_“1:08 p.m., leakage occurred, wetting now imminent, doing everything I can to hold it, prospects not good, 10/10”_

_I stood up and squeezed and danced around like John Trabillta during Saturday Night Fever. My tail wagged with my urge and I rubbed myself, spreading the warm wetness all over my soft feathers. It seemed to make my crotch burn evermore, and it was not long before I leaked again. I squeaked as I felt it exit, and hopped up and down to stop it. “I can’t hold it,” I said, groaning as the pressure seemed to consume my entire torso. Some more burst out, now dripping past my hands and down my legs in tiny rivulets. It wouldn’t be long now. The test was almost over. Another wave shook me and I pushed on my crotch once again, knees turned inward, hunched over and oh so much in pain._

_Then the dam burst._

_It rushed out and no matter how hard I tried to clench up, my muscles wouldn’t hold back the cascade anymore. It surged out and down my legs, soaking my feathers, leaving a tingling sensation on my legs, and puddling on the floor below me. It was immense relief, like the balloon had popped and was resetting to its state of rest. I was in euphoria, and everything seemed right with the world. I never wanted it to end. But sadly, the flow slowed and the warmth was gone soon enough, and I was left cold, my crotch wet, the yield of my experiment pooled on the floor at my feet._

_I made quick work of it with my trusty mop and nothing much else happened after that. It was a wholly fascinating experience, to say the least, and I can wait to compile my findings into a finished paper. I just wish Mitzi could see it. She’s been missing for a long time and I wish she’d come back to the crew._

_Well, it’s getting late and I should go to bed soon. I think I’ll find more ways to do science tomorrow. I think it’s something I could really love to do once I’m done with this job. I bet Don and Gladdy will be really proud of me._

_Talk soon,_

_Fethry Duck_

_P.S. Maybe I’ll call uncle Scrooge tomorrow. My crew learned this neat trick and I know he’d love to see it._


End file.
